One Big Family
by PoetryRap
Summary: After 3 years since his mother died, Flippy works to maintain his mother's dream. But with him being the only worker, he's going to find people to help him.
1. First Day

**Hello people reading this!**

**I need help for this story. I'm in need of about 2 male OCs and 3 female OCs, since I'm putting my own OC in here.**

**So if you want you OC in the story, please send me a message with the descriptions of appearance & personality _before _the 5th chapter is up.**

**And before I end this, I must say that I'm only taking the first 5 who even bother to tell me. Blah blah blah, now to the story.

* * *

**

The morning sun was rising. It made the dew on the grass shine near a farm where the green bear Flippy lived. About 400 acres of land and only about 50 for growing produce. He's been doing good for the worker on his own farm. It's difficult but he's managed to make a living of it for about 3 years so far. But his competition is always ahead of him.

His alarm clock went off, ringing right next to his ear. He tapped it to turn it off._ 'Another day, another...whatever.'_ Flippy thought as he got up from his bed. '_I hope this day isn't as bad..._'.

Flippy got out of his house, wearing dirty, baggy blue jeans, a black dirty shirt, and a black belt. He went over and carried a bag of manure to the crops he was growing. After wards, he went over to the hen and collected the daily eggs the chickens had. The bad side is that the roosters pecking him whenever he passes by. '_Stupid roosters._' he thought.

Everyday was the same old thing, he never had any help from anyone. No breaks, no good nights, no nothing. The ads he puts up are never answered.

That night, Flippy laid down on his bed, same as always, looking at the ceiling after his hot shower. He wore a white clean shirt and a white shirt when it was night. "I need some more help around here." he said to himself, "But no one wants to. Can't even pay them that much.".

He closed his eyes and drifted to a well needed sleep. The next day was Flippy's break, Sunday. But then he thought about something. Instead of resting, look for someone to help, even a little.


	2. Lookin For Workers

**Hello people! A lot of people submitted their characters, I might have to choose out of like 13 character because I read them all and there are some I really want in the story to balance crazy, sane, dark, and weird. And also I have practice so I might have to do some chapters mostly on the weekends.**

**Forgot to mention, this story isn't like the HTF world where they die and come back. This is a more life story then that. So I might edit OCs because of some weird things. BTW, Flippy doesn't flip out, he just has conflicting conscious.  
**

* * *

The night came and passed quickly. Flippy yawned, stretched, then got up and out of his house wearing clean clothes. Light blue jeans, white shirt and a military beret he wore during Sundays. He walked for a while till he hit the town he lived near. An old place where everyone knew each other except Flippy.

'_This town..._' he thought '_I still remember this old place. Where I mostly came to school and hang out with old friends._'. Flippy turned his atteantion to a male yellow rabbit selling hot dogs at a hot dog stand. He walked over to him.

The yellow rabbit turned to him, "Well if it isn't the old farmer!" he smiled, "Haven't seen ya in a while Flippy. Where ya been?".

"Working as always Cuddles."

"And how's it been at that old farm of yours?"

"Seen better days. It's hard when no one else can help me."

"That's cause everyone already has a job in this town Flippy! You should just sell that dump and come to live in this town! Lots of jobs and people!".

Flippy sighed, "I couldn't if I wanted to.".

Cuddles put a wiener in a bun then added ketchup and gave it to a young blue squirrel. "I know what your saying. Your mom would be so proud of you Flip, not giving up on the farm, even at times of crisis you've pulled through.".

Flippy looked up at the sky and saw a cloud passing by, "Yeah.". He smiled, "It was nice talking to you, I'll see ya around.". Cuddles nodded and with that, Flippy left to find workers.

All across the town, Flippy went asking people if they needed work. Most said no thanks, others laughed, a few ignored him. After an hour, he found himself at the park. The trees were green, the cement was clean, and there were football players practicing at the field.

He looked over to a white wolf who looked like 14 sitting on a nearby bench, watching the football players practicing. He was wearing a black hoodie and black baggy jeans. His hood covered his eyes and his sleeves were rolled up.

Flippy went over to and sat near the wolf. "Hey there." Flippy greeted.

The wolf pushed his hood up with his finger, "Hi." he replied.

"Like football?" Flippy asked.

"Yes, sir." he said.

"What's your name?" Flippy asked.

"Name's Zero Wolf." the wolf replied, "Yours?"

"Flippy Bear." Flippy said, "If you like football, why don't you join?".

"Can't." he said, "I'm not in school.".

"So your a high school dropout?"

"Never went to school." he replied "I just thought that learning from people who don't know was overrated.".

Flippy didn't really understand what he meant from that. "What?".

"Never mind. But I got a question."

"What?"

"Know anyone who is willing to take in a house broken wolf?" Zero asked.

Flippy then thought about it, "Not that I know of.".

Zero sighed "Alright, I'll be leaving now. Need to work for a place to stay.". He got up and started to leave.

Flippy's eyes widened, he quickly got up and stopped the wolf, "Wait!" he said, "What kind of work?".

"Anything like hard labor or something like that.".

Flippy suddenly wrapped his arm around Zero and smiled, "I got the perfect place for you!".

Zero smiled, "Really? Where?".

A few minutes, he was gathering the crops and tending to the newborn plants. "After your done with that, you can come in and make yourself comfortable!".

Zero got up and wiped his hands with a old rag Flippy gave him. '_I know that I was gonna work, but did I have to start now?_' he thought to himself.


	3. The Following Day

**Well, I decided to make it 6 OCs join instead of 5 like I said, might reconsider later to make it like 8 or 10 OCs for a bigger family. So here are the people who's characters are in for sure.**

**xXMethereaperXx - Meth(Male Bear) and Crystal(Female Bear)**

**Phoenix Reece - Chunky(Male Koala)**

**HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree - Shinji(Male Dog)**

**flakyXflippylover99 - Ashei(Female Fox)**

**Kitten360 - Caramel(Female Raccoon)

* * *

**

Zero finished his first job. He left into the large barn house Flippy had. '_A 3 story house with 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, living room, complete kitchen, attic and basement_' Zero thought, '_He must of had a big family._'.

He entered the living room and looked around. The floorboards was smooth, the furniture was clean and TV set was placed against the wall. He walked passed it and went into the kitchen where smoke was coming out of it. "Damn it!" Flippy yelled, he overcooked dinner in the oven. He grabbed a white rag and pulled out the burned black meatloaf.

"What happened?" Zero asked the sweating bear.

He laughed nervously, "Dinner?". Zero groaned as he looked at the burned meatloaf.

"I'll just go to sleep." Zero said, looking at the sunset from outside. "Which reminds me", Zero turned back to Flippy as he placed the burned meatloaf on the table, "Where's my room?".

"Upstairs," he said, "There's a hallway of doors that are all rooms that you can chose. There's already a bed in everyone of them and a closet. The bathrooms are up above that then higher up is the attic.".

Zero nodded and left upstairs to his new room, leaving Flippy sitting on the kitchen table with his burned meatloaf. He sighed, '_At least tomorrow won't be as hard as usual._'.

The next day, Zero was getting the eggs in the hen with Flippy outside watching. Zero had a gray shirt on with black pants as Flippy wore the same working clothes. He came out of the hen with a basket filled with eggs and feathers and red marks on him. "You could have told me the roosters don't like anyone getting their women." Zero said.

"But what would be the fun of that?" Flippy smiled. He took the eggs and left to the house. "You gotta move to get the fruits on the trees and get milk from the cows for breakfast!".

Zero sighed and left to the trees. There were apple trees, orange trees, banana trees, plum trees, cherry trees and peach trees everywhere. '_Crap..._' Zero thought, '_I can't climb!_'. He drooped his body and left to the stables, disappointed at himself. He passed the pig pen and enter the cow stables with a bucket.

"Alright then," he said to the cow, "I need some milk for breakfast girl.". He put the bucket under the udder of the cow and scratched his head in confusion. '_How the hell do I do this?_!'. He took a deep breathe and put his hands on the little udder and squeezed it. The cow suddenly opened it's eyes and kicked Zero out of the stables. He landed in the mud next to a pig.

Flippy was cooking some eggs and trying not to burn them. He looked out the kitchen window to see Zero sitting on a pig as it laid down. He noticed he was covered in mud and looking angry. He laughed, "Reminds me of myself when I was trying to work here also.".

_Flashback_

_A teenage Flippy was sitting on a rock. He was covered with a lot of bruises and scars. He was trying to get the cows to come back to the barn but they attacked him, so he left the cows to take care of themselves. Then he heard mooing from behind him. He turned to watch his mother with the cows by her. She had a way of making the animals do what she wants them to do. She later patched Flippy back up and hugged him tightly._

_"I can't do this mom!" Flippy cried "I'll just keep getting hurt! Why doesn't anyone else do this?!"._

_His mother was a tall woman with a pink sun dress. "You are a strong boy Flippy." she said "Your older brothers aren't like you. That's why I want you to learn how to take care of this place.". Flippy cried on his mother's shoulder._

"I can't do this if the same all the damn time!" Zero yelled as he stormed away from the pigs. He went over to a giant tree standing at the center of the barn. He sat and leaned against the large tree with his face looking at the ground. "We need more help then just two damn people here!".

Flippy chuckled as he looked at the angry wolf talking to himself. "Don't worry Zero." he smiled, "I'll get you some more help soon.". He went over to the refrigerator and pulled out some butter. Smoke was filling up the room, Flippy quickly turned and saw that the eggs were too over cooked "Damn it! Not again!".

Zero heard some yelling from the house. He turned and looked through the kitchen window. Flippy was running around, trying to figure out what to do. "We really need someone who can actually cook around here.".

* * *

**There's chapter 3. Sorry for making it kinda short but I don't have much time anymore.**


	4. New Worker

**Sorry for being gone for so long. Been tired most of the time but now it's thanksgiving break and I finally found some time to do this story. Hope you guys remember me still think this story is still ok.  
**

* * *

While Zero was laughing at Flippy's tiny burned 'eggs', a purple and white raccoon named Caramel, wearing a red dress with Hawaiian leaves on it, left the ice cream store down town. Her accessories included a black choker, a necklace with a pink heart stone on it, golden bracelets, brown single strap sandals, a giant purple and white flower tucked behind her left ear, plus large ears, freckles and braces.

She had a large ice cream cone with multiple scoops of various flavors. She turned the corner and her ice cream cone was gone. "Huh?" she said to herself, "Didn't I have an ice cream cone just now?!". She then realized that she ate it '_Oh yeah_'.

Caramel didn't know what to do anymore. She looked all around till she saw two of her friends. The twin kleptomaniac raccoon brothers, Shifty and Lifty, were snickering as they stole some money from a random purse. "Nothing better then a job well done." said Shifty.

"Yeah." agreed his younger brother, Lifty.

"HEY GUYS!" Caramel yelled from behind them, causing them to jump and turned.

Lifty threw the purse at Shifty and yelled "It was him!". They then noticed that it was Caramel, they sighed in relief.

"Hey!" she smiled.

Shifty picked up the purse "You scared us.".

"Yeah!" Lifty ranted, "What was that for?!".

She shrugged "Just wanted to scare you. What are you guys doing anyways?".

They looked at each other, then the money, then at the purse, then back to Caramel "Shopping?" they nervously smiled.

A firetruck siren was suddenly heard from a distance. It passed by the three raccoons quickly. They looked at the direction of the firetruck and saw a large amount of smoke that was starting to spread through out the sky.

"Looks like Flippy's got some cooking problems again." Lifty snickered.

Caramel looked at Shifty with a slightly confused look on her face, "Whaddya' mean?".

"Never mind." Shifty said, "We got to go back to work.". Shifty placed his hands on his brothers shoulder.

"Cya!" Lifty said as Shifty pulled his brother so quickly he left a little cloud in the shape of their bodies.

Caramel poked it before it vanished, "Cool.". She looked over to the smoke and decide to go check it out. She smiled and her legs started to skip without her knowing it.

Meanwhile at the farm...

"DAMN IT!" Zero yelled as he put his red finger in his mouth in attempt to make it feel better. Flippy laughed as he saw the burned up steaks on the barbecue. "Shut up" Zero sat down on the ground with his finger in his mouth.

The sounds of fire sirens were heard from a distance. "You hear that?" Flippy asked.

Zero rolled his eyes, "I've heard it for the passed 20 minutes.". He pointed to his ears "Sensitive hearing that can pick up sounds from miles away really helps.".

Just then a firetruck parked at the street and then the Mole came out with a fire extinguisher. The Mole, being blind, pointed it at Flippy and Zero and squeezed the lever. It sprayed the cold gas out of it.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" they both yelled out.

"STOP IT!"

"NO! NOT THERE!"

"YOU'RE FACING THE WRONG WAY!"

"COLD!"

"HELP!"

"MOMMY!"

Finally The Mole stopped spraying, gave a thumbs up, went back to the firetruck and left. Flippy and Zero were shivering and covered with a thin layer of ice. "Why did he use the Carbon Dioxide one?" Zero said.

They shook the ice off and looked at their burned dinner. Their stomachs growled in hunger.

"..."

"..."

"Well this sucks."

Flippy sighed and fell on his back to the ground, looking at the blue closed his eyes and thought to himself, "_Nothing ever goes right on this farm..._". When he reopened them, he saw a freckled, purple and white face looking at him. "Huh?".

"Hi there!" Caramel spoke.

Flippy sat up right and looked at her, "Umm, hi?".

"Whacha' doin'?"

"Well, we were doing a barbecue."

"We?"

"Yes we. Me and..." he looked around to notice Zero wasn't around. "Where'd he go?".

"Where'd who go?" Caramel asked.

"Forget that right now, who are you and what are you doing here is more important." Flippy said, getting up a little slowly.

The raccoon smiled, "I saw firetrucks, smoke and heard a bunch of yelling coming from here. So I got bored and checked it out.". She looked at the burned steaks, "What happened here?".

Flippy rubbed his head and chuckled nervously, "Two guys who don't really know how to cook happened.". His stomach growled again.

Caramel looked up and thought to herself. She then snapped her fingers and said "How about I cook for you?".

In the house, Zero was looking around the fridge for something to eat without cooking it. "Cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, potatoes, milk, fresh meat cut straight from the backside of a-".

Zero was interrupted by Flippy pulling him away from the fridge. "This is where you went." he made Zero face Caramel "Say hi to our new chef, Caramel.".

"Hi there!" she said.

"Konichiwa ma'am." he replied, "So you're our chef? Is he paying you or you need a place to stay too?".


End file.
